Todos aman a Kagome
by Ms. Janusa
Summary: No le importaba si las lágrimas la hacían parecer débil. Estaba demasiado enojada para preocuparse. Enojada de que Kōga ame a Kagome. Traducción
1. Kōga ama a Kagome

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

El fic no es de mi autoría sino de **TouchofPixieDust**, lo único que hago es traducirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Kōga ama a Kagome.

* * *

><p>Ramas rasgaban su carne mientras corría. Estaba asustada. Tenía el corazón destrozado. Pero más que todo eso ella estaba enojada ¡Furiosa!<p>

Kōga ama a Kagome.

¡Kōga ama a Kagome!

¡KŌGA AMA A KAGOME!

El corazón pesaba en su pecho, dolía incluso al respirar. No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. No le importaba si las lágrimas la hacían lucir débil. Estaba demasiado enojada para preocuparse.

Enojada de que Kōga ama a Kagome.

Enojada de que él se _atreviera_ a insinuar que ella era simplemente una hembra para criar en la manada de los demonios lobo, ahora que era la única superviviente conocida de las hembras demonio lobo.

Enojada de que su vida ya no fuera más propia.

Enojada de que se esperara diera un hijo a Kōga, aquél que ella lleva, ésa miserable chica humana, a la que antes él pidió hacer a la miko su compañera.

¡SU COMPAÑERA!

Ayame paró de correr cuando pensó en el niño dentro de ella. Aunque su estómago fuera todavía plano, ella lo sabía. Sabía que vida estaba creciendo en su interior. Y ése conocimiento era el que la hacía abandonar la manada, su nueva familia, e ir en busca de la miko.

Ella no perdería a su hijo por esa… ¡esa HUMANA!

Respirando pesadamente, la loba se preguntó si correr tan duro sería bueno para el bebé ¿Debería estar caminando en su lugar? Su mano voló a su estómago, un movimiento inconsciente de protección a su hijo nonato.

Pánico la llenó ante el pensamiento de involuntariamente dañar a su hijo. Pero ella no tenía nadie a quién preguntar sobre qué era bueno para su bebé. Su familia se había ido. Y ella ciertamente no regresaría e interrogaría a Kōga o su manada con cualquiera de sus dudas. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada despegó en una carrera cuando se suponía que debía estar cazando para la cena. Ni una sola vez miró atrás. Kōga no podría saberlo. Él alejaría a su bebé de ella y daría al infante a Kagome por madre mientras ella esperaría tener otro bebé. Luego otro. Una vez él se enterara que ella podía concebir un hijo, no habría fin. Él intentaría repoblar su manada.

Con ella.

Entonces sus hijas criarían.

Ellas serían dadas a quienquiera que él sintiera fuera digno para comenzar las nuevas generaciones de la manada. Premiando a sus favoritas tan pronto como las niñitas se hicieran mayores de edad. Sus preciosos bebés… ¡preferiría dejar que la manada de lobos se extinguiera!

Se preguntó cómo se sintió Kagome, o si incluso ella sabía que Kōga no tenía intenciones de dejarla tener a su hijo. O al menos un niño vivo. Él no sería padre de un hanyō. O mejor dicho… él no tendría un hanyō como hijo.

Ayame no se había dado cuenta de que estaba rastreando a la miko hasta el final de la tarde. No estaba segura, todavía, si quería respuestas.

O sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> Sí, sé que el capítulo es corto. Varios de ellos probablemente. Nunca había escrito una historia desde el punto de vista de Ayame, y raramente escribo drama, así que esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Por suerte, ya que su personaje no tuvo gran participación en el universo de InuYasha, así que eso me deja un montón de espacio para ser creativa.

**Nota de traductora:** Holi :D este es el primer fic que traduzco, espero y les guste, la historia ya está terminada (son 8 capítulos). Entonces espero y el no tener que esperar la actualización de la ficker agilice esto, pero no prometo nada :/ en lo personal a mí me gustan muchos de los fics de esta chica, pueden encontrar algunos de ellos en la cuenta de _**Minako k**._

Bueno, esta es otra cuenta (no cambié gran parte de mi nick; sólo el _Mlle._ por _Ms._ ¡Soy un genio! I know (?)) Así que los invito a leer fics de mi autoría en mi otra cuenta de _**Mlle. Janusa**_ (sin compromiso *cejas, cejas*).

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, los invito a dejar un review para saber si les gustó :)

**P.D.**

Vuelo a recordar, yo sólo traduzco, el fic es de la autoría de _TouchofPixieDust._


	2. Hōjō ama a Kagome

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3-El fic no es de mi autoría sino de **TouchofPixieDust**, lo único que hago es traducirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Hōjō ama a Kagome

* * *

><p>— ¡Kagome!<p>

Ayame refunfuñó en su sueño, haciéndose un ovillo apretado. Kagome la estaba cazando.

— ¡Kagome!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron. Eso no fue un sueño… ¡alguien estaba en serio llamando a Kagome! ¿Ella la encontró ya? Rápidamente saltó a sus pies y dio a sí misma una alegre felicitación. Quién sabía, ¡podría ser buena rastreando!

Aprisa quitó las hojas y suciedad de su siesta en el suelo del bosque ¿Ella habría de lanzar sus armas? ¿Debería tratar de ser amigable? ¿Amenazante? ¿Actuar casual? Ayame apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos fuertemente mientras se regañaba a sí misma para no pensar sobre qué haría cuando en realidad alcanzara a Kagome.

Un fuerte ruido en su estómago decidió las cosas por ella.

—Lo siento, bebé —dijo a su estómago mientras lo acariciaba amorosamente—. Encontraré nuestra comida.

Con su arma de hoja escondida a su lado a poca distancia, pero esperaba que no de una manera demasiado amenazante (ella estaba esperando por comida después de todo), la loba comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño campamento. Cuando llegó, se congeló.

Esta no era Kagome…

Antes de que ella se pudiera escabullir, su estómago rugió de nuevo.

Altísimo.

—Oh, hola allí —dijo un agradable joven con arenoso cabello castaño y una gentil sonrisa—, ¿tiene hambre, compañera viajera? Tenemos mucha comida para compartir.

Bien… ella ESTABA hambrienta.

—Soy Akitoki Hōjō. Esta es mi esposa, Kagome.

Ayame parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Tú eres Kagome?

La mujer sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo. Con un suspiro, Ayame se sentó en el suelo junto al fuego. Tan desalentador. Ella abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho y descansó su barbilla en ellas. Oh bien, así que si esta era la Kagome equivocada, ella todavía tenía que encontrar UNA Kagome. Esto todavía contaba como una especie de victoria.

Kagome, la Kagome equivocada, le sonrió y entregó un tazón con una especie de caldo de pescado en él. Un lindo y fresco jabalí habría sido más agradable, pero Ayame no estaba realmente en posición de quejarse.

—Estoy buscando una Kagome —ella dijo cuando tomó un sorbo de algo del caldo. Ew. Agua de pescado ¿Qué pensaban los humanos cuando comían eso?

Ambos humanos la miraron interesados.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi? —preguntó el joven.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Te gustaría que te ayudáramos a encontrarla? —preguntó anhelante.

—Um… —sólo se había detenido a sí misma desde que soltó bruscamente "Sí". Entonces miro de él a su esposa, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el tazón en sus manos y decidió que tal vez sería mejor si continuaba la búsqueda por su propia cuenta—. Creo que sería más rápido si la buscara sola, ¿la han visto?

—La he visto.

Ayame frunció el ceño ante el soñador tono de su voz. Escuchaba bastante a menudo ése tono con Kōga y su manada. Su manada. ¿Qué había de especial en Kagome Higurashi que inspiraba semejante… devoción? Era irritante.

— ¿Recientemente? ¿La viste hace poco?

Pero Hōjō estaba canturreando y recogiendo los tazones, incluso el de ella ¿Estaba él loco para tomar el tazón de comida de un lobo hambriento? Entonces de nuevo, ella no extrañaría el agua de pescado. Ew ¿Y esa audacia de no contestar a su pregunta y sólo alejarse divagando? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido este humano tanto tiempo?

—Nunca conocí esta Kagome —dijo la Kagome equivocada—, pero mi amado esposo la admira tanto. Lucho por esta a la altura de su nombre.

— ¿Qué es lo tan grandioso en Kagome?

— ¡Oh! Mi amado esposo me ha contado muchas historias de cuán valiente y hermosa es la señora Kagome. Ella lucha contra demonios… oh… um… demonios malos, por supuesto… con inigualable coraje ¡Con sólo un arco! Ayuda a todo aquél que lo necesita y siempre vela por la felicidad de todos. Ella es todo lo bueno, puro y perfecto en este mundo. Eso es el por qué trabajo tan duro en convertirme en Kagome.

Ayame ladeó la cabeza, estudiando a la mujer a través del fuego.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La humana mordió su labio, luego dio un vistazo en la dirección que su marido había ido.

—Mi nombre es… era… Suzaku. Entonces conocí y me enamoré de mi amado esposo Hōjō. Él me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a cambiar mi nombre a Kagome.

Ayame estaba horrorizada.

—Acepté.

— ¿Por qué?

La humana se encogió de hombros.

—Es solamente un nombre. Y ese nombre significa mucho para mi querido esposo. Él admira enormemente a Kagome, y yo me esfuerzo por llegar a ser más como ella. Trato muy duro de ser tan linda como su Kagome —miró a Ayame un poco preocupada. Sus manos apretadas fuertemente en frente de su pecho cuando preguntó.

— ¿Soy linda? ¿Puedo ser más linda? ¿Cómo puedo ser más linda?

— ¡Sí! —Ayame luchó contra el instinto de apoyo—. Sí. Sí, tú eres muy linda. La um… más linda humana que he conocido nunca. Muy muy simpática. Eres grandiosa —sólo para asegurarse de que estaba claro, la loba añadió—. Preciosa.

La mujer pareció relajarse. Sonrió a Ayame antes de mirar hacia abajo y fruncir el ceño a su kimono.

—Todavía no tengo el valor para vestir en la manera en la cual Kagome ha sido descrita —miró las piernas desnudas de Ayame antes de fruncir el ceño a sus propias ropas una vez más. Después ella se iluminó y sonrió de nuevo—. Sin embargo, he estado practicando mi adorable sonrisa. Mi amado Hōjō a menudo habla sobre la adorable sonrisa de Kagome.

—Esa es una mona sonrisa —Ayame dijo y comenzó a buscar una manera de irse rápidamente. Estaba un poco bastante incómoda de permanecer ahí por más tiempo, a pesar del agradable y cálido fuego.

— ¿Sólo… mona? —el rostro de la mujer se arrugó, luciendo como si fuera a llorar.

— ¡No! —Ayame ondeó sus manos frente a ella, tratando de ahuyentar la palabra "mona"—. Mejor que mona ¡Bonita! Muy bonita. Una muy bonita sonrisa.

El labio de Kagome tembló y sus ojos se aguaron.

— ¿Pero no adorable? —ella tomó un profundo respiro y se forzó a sonreír de nuevo— ¿Esta es mejor?

Atrás quedaron las lágrimas y el temblor. La mujer estaba en serio sonriendo alegremente, como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de romperse. Por primera vez desde que escapó de su pacto en su viaje, la demonio estaba asustada.

El "sí" de Ayame salió como un estrangulado susurro.

—Mi esposo una vez me dijo que amaba a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, que moriría por protegerla. Un día yo espero… —se interrumpió, luego intentó su adorable sonrisa de nuevo—. Espero SER la Kagome que él ama.

La loba no tuvo nada que decir a eso. No parecía importarle, Kagome parecía haber olvidado su presencia cuando se levantó para ir ayudar a su esposo… su amado esposo… limpiaron los trastes. Ella se volvió sólo antes de dejar el campamento.

—Estaremos contentos de ayudarte a encontrar a Kagome Higurashi. Me gustaría mucho conocerla —luego se fue.

Y lo mismo hizo Ayame.

De hecho, corrió tan rápido como sus pies la llevaron, creando un tornado de hojas y flores en su estela. Ella no podía correr lo bastante rápido.

¿Eso es lo que Kōga quería? ¿Él la amaría si era más como Kagome? ¿Si ella trataba de ser tan linda como Kagome o trabajaba en su adorable sonrisa? ¿Él sería feliz si ella se convertía una copia de la mujer a la que él amaba? ¿Podría ella hacerlo?

¿Haría… él la haría teñir su hermoso cabello rojo? Ayame puso una de sus coletas sobre su hombro, imaginándola del mismo negro, como la tinta, que recordaba de Kagome. Si sus hijos tenían el mismo cabello negro de Kōga en lugar de su roja cabellera… ¿él pretendería que eran sus cachorros y los de Kagome?

Su boca se apretó en cólera, sus ojos se estrecharon y gruñó y patinó hasta detenerse. Fulminó con la mirada a la luna. Kōga había prometido casarse con ella mientras estaban bajo la luna cuando ella era menor. Pero no prometió amarla. Pero la amara o no, NO HABÍA MANERA en la que lo dejara pretender que su hijo era de alguien más.

Contemplando a la luna con sus manos descansando en su, todavía plano, estómago, se preguntó si podría cambiar su personalidad entera para gustar a su marido.

¿Podría?

¿Valía la pena perderse a sí misma para ganar su amor?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de trad:<strong> hola, me encantaría agradecerles a**_ CaandyPink_** y **_Aiko Hime Aka_** por los reviews. Gracias lindas :*

Y para aclarar algo, hasta donde tengo entendido al menos, Kagome no está con Kōga ni nada, sólo que ya saben cómo es Ayame... a veces no ve las cosas claro.

Personalmente, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, ya saben, todo ese asunto de cuán enamorada (o idiota) es Suzako al grado de olvidarse de quién es ella sólo para conseguir que su marido la ame es tan asdfghhljd jodidamente enfermo e interesante a la vez.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, como ven este capítulo fue un poco más largo y lo único que puedo adelantarles del siguiente es que será igual o un poquín más largo que este y será _"Jinenji ama a Kagome"_. See, comienzo a creer que es verdad que eso de que todos aman a Kagome pero bueno, la verdad es que la chica tenía algo que la hacia ganarse a las personas.

Espero leernos pronto, adiós :)


End file.
